Shane vs Jackson
by Delfi.Kirsch
Summary: PURO ELIXIE! Celos y seriedad, estará genial este fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Nuevo fic! Pienso que ya era hora de seguir con esto pero bueno, como estoy probando cosas nuevas...no como Lauu, que puso en su ultimo fic a Trixie como puta, pero bueno, mientras no le haga daño a nadie para mi no es mi problema.**

* * *

-¡ si, si !- gritaba la pelirroja con un folleto en la mano, feliz y contenta de tener ese "oro" en la mano.

-¿que tienes ahí, Trixie?- pregunto su amigo Kord.

-es oro Kord- le dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado suyo- ¡es una invitación a ser camarógrafa de uno de los sets de película para Max Jackson!- le grito cada vez mas cerca de el.

-wow, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Eli entrando al living.

-nada...solo...¡Se cumplirá mi sueño!- le grito casi en la cara, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar su cara (recuerden que Trixie es re enana... o Eli es muy alto...).

-arg...Trixie- le cuestiono adolorido.

-jeje, lo siento- se disculpo.

-y que sueño se te cumplido?-

-ah, seré una de las nominadas a reemplazar a un camarógrafo jubilado en set donde actuara Max Jackson!- explico a gritos.

-wow, nunca había visto a la señorita Sting tan gritona desde que...-

-desde el dia en que la sopa se la quiso comer?-

-Amm...tal vez- dijo algo apenado el topoide-

-¿quien me acompaña?-

-¿que dia es?-

-oh, es...mañana-

-lo siento, no tendrás el honor de que el topo te acompañe- dijo apenado pronto- me tengo que ir a la colina topo a visitar a mi madre enferma-

-yo tampoco Trix, me iré con Grendell a festejar su ascenso-

-oh, ok entiendo-

-yo podre ir, no tengo nada que hacer-

-gracias Eli- dijo muy tierna, dándole un abrazo que sonrojo al Shane.

-d-de nada Trix- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo dudoso, lo que sentía en ese momento no era algo normal, al sentir a su mejor amiga tan cerca de el-

Al separarse Eli se quedo helado, ella se le quedo mirando con cara extraña al no verlo reaccionar luego se fue algo dudosa dejándolo solo (fiaca poner que Kord y Pronto al verlos así se fueron).

* * *

**Como seguirá esto? jajaja esto es genial, volvi, estuve castigada y se me hiso difícil entrar a escondidas jjeje, como sea les dare un aviso, hable muy seriamente con el escritor obsesionado con losgases y elimino todos lo fic de Bajoterra jajja, como sea, disfruten de este nuevo fic que es PURO ELIXIE y además en el que tardare en continuar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí esta el fic que todos querían que actualice, disfrtenlo**

* * *

Luego de esto, Trixie se retiro, pero luego se volteo a verlo...

-¿Debo presentar algo para competir, serias mi estrella?-

-claro, con gusto- respondio con mucho nerviosismo.

-genial!-

**Al dia siguiente...**

Hambos se despertaron, y luego comenzaron a grabar, al terminar fueron al garaje donde se encontraban sus mecas...pero Trixie se dio cuenta de algo...

-ammm... Eli-

-¿si?-

-mi meca no tiene combustible-

-sube-

-en serio?-

sip, vamos-

ammm...-

-aja, Trix-

-si?-

-sube, no pasara nada-

-claro- respondio luego de suspirar fuertemente.

Luego se subio en la parte de atrás y con mucha vergüenza se aferro a la cintira de Eli, el mismo con una sonrisa arranco fuertemente...

-ahhh!- grito Trixie.

-tranquila, si confias en mi no pasara nada- ella sabia que el Shane lo hacia a propósito, pero lo que no sabia era que Shnae también sabia que su meca si tenia combustible, y todo gracias a Burpy...

* * *

** Lo se es corto, pero quería que termine con este final!**

**jajajaj...**

**Pregunta: últimamente he estado algo nerviosa con todos creo que soy demaiado celosa, ¡quien esta enojado conmigo?**

**Respuesta: yo conmigo misma ja, oero háganme un favor y respondan por PM. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, me siento algo porque en mi fic "adolescentes" solo recibí 2 reviews cuando seguro lo leyeron mas, les quería pedir que al leer mis fics pongan un review, y los que no lo ponen, si no lo hacen porque la miss lo puso en contra mío, pues es inmadurez de parte de ella, y créanme, se de inmadurez...Bueno disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Al llegar, Eli estaciono su meca cerca de otras, y cerca, se encontraban un par de chicos, eran 2, y al parecer, de la edad del Shane. Ambos miraban con interés a la pelirroja, lo que ella noto rápidamente al ver sus miradas, e Eli, estaba súper rojo. De golpe con su cuerpo se puso delante de Trixie y se llevo a la competencia agarrándola de la espalda.

-¡Eres hermosa, divina!- le grito uno.

Trixie se dio vuelta extrañada, pero Eli la volteo rápidamente siguió caminando.

-¡Muérete!- le grito el Shane solo dando vuelta la cabeza, y pudo ver como el muchacho oponente le mostro su dedo del medio, dando por terminado la pequeña "competencia".

Luego al llegar vio que el mismo Max Jackson estaba escribiendo autógrafos en la mesa de los jueces, la pelirroja al ver esto, tomo a Eli del brazo y se lo llevo directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el actor.

-vamos Eli, apura!- le gritaba con entusiasmo.

El actor alcanzo a oír su voz y cuando le toco su turno aprovecho para coquetear, pues, el ya se sintió atraído por la Sting.

-Hola linda, como te llamas?- le dijo mirando de reojo al peliazul.

-Trixie, Trixie Sting- le respondió con emoción.

-bueno, veo aquí que te inscribiste para ser camarógrafa-

-pues, si-

-que lastima- dijo parándose de la silla y dando la vuelta de la mesa para ponerse frente a ella.

-¿por que?- pregunto confundida.

-es que una cara como la tuya debería estar frente a la cámara, seria una pena que esta belleza se desperdicie-

La pelirroja de sonrojo al escuchar eso, pero alguien mas estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza, si no de un ataque de celos, si, esa persona era el Shane, y no dejaría que le roben a su no-novia.( si, lo puse a propósito).

-bueno, bueno. Ya se conocieron, soy Eli Shane, y estoy con ella- dijo posándola atrás de ella.

-yo soy Max Jackson y es un placer conocer a un Shane- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, el Shane de mala gana se la dio.

-bueno, creo que eso es todo Jackson, adiós- respondió Eli antes de que matara a golpes al actor.

-no, no, no. Antes una cosa Eli- grito la pelirroja yendo directo al Jackson. -quiero tu firma- dijo con emoción sacando de su bolsillo un papel.

-claro cariño- dijo firmándole el papel.

-¿Cariño? La conoces hace 10 minutos- dijo el Shane, no permitiría que la llamaran de tal manera en la que el mundo entero creyera que eran pareja, ya se imaginaba los chismes en redes sociales y en revistas.

-es una manera de decir celoso- respondió el actos girando a Trixie y abrazándola por detrás.

-wow, las manos en otro lado- grito súper enojado tomando a la Sting por la mano y tirándola para su lado.

-tranquilo, ten en cuenta que tienes un gran ventaja sobre este bombón, vives con ella-

A todo esto, Trixie se encontraba muy mareada por las vueltas de ambos hombres, pero estaba consiente de que los dos se peleaban por ella amablemente, ella pensaba: "wow un Shane y Max Jackson se están peleando por mi".

-bueno chicos ya cálmense- dijo ella separándolos poniéndose en medio de los dos -basta-

-bombón ya sabemos a quien elijes, es obvio-

-no aun no, digo, ambos son geniales-

-ves Shane, solo no te quiere ofender, es muy dulce no crees-

-no, Max Jackson por favor, no quiero crear problemas, y menos en publico, por favor-

-de igual manera ya nos íbamos- termino el Shane, agarro a su no-novia y la llevo a otro lugar alejado de el actor.

-es apuesto no crees- le dijo la pelirroja al Shane una ves que ya se estaban alejados.

-esta bien, ya basta Trixie!- se puso delante de ella para parar su avance hacia un bar.

-que te sucede?-

-lo que me sucede es que por aquí los chicos parece que nunca antes hubieran visto una chica!-

-no me grites Eli, yo no lo estoy haciendo-

-parece que te gusta!-

-perdón?- con esto el Shane logro sacar completamente a Trixie.

-lo que escuchaste, por que no te haces respetar de una buena vez?-

-lo siento! Creo que tal persona no me dejo hacerlo!-

-oh vamos Trixie! S no lo hacia tu te dejarías-

-porque estas tan celoso?!-

-yo- en un momento un fuerte abrazo no lo dejo seguir, era el abrazo de la pelirroja, el, por su lado lo correspondió lentamente y con timidez.

-vamos, Eli no vine aquí para pelear y lo sabes.- dijo con dulzura al oído de su amigo.

-Trix, debo decirtealgo-

* * *

**Si, por ahora lo dejo asi...Quien me tira ideas?**


End file.
